


Anything For You

by heeroluva



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Triple Drabble, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Thor grits his teeth, fingers curling hard enough around the edge of the table at his back that the metal groans as Rocket oh so slowly lowers himself onto Thor’s thick cock.





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



Thor grits his teeth, fingers curling hard enough around the edge of the table at his back that the metal groans as Rocket oh so slowly lowers himself onto Thor’s thick cock. His toes curl in his boots as he tries everything in his power not to buck up off the bench, not to grab him and sink himself balls deep in the tightest hole he’s ever had the pleasure of fucking. 

Rocket’s face twists with concentration, tongue pressed between his bared teeth as he’s stretched, his fingers curling around Thor’s thick thighs, sharp nails pricking him through the material of his pants. Thor takes a shuddery breath and closes his eyes to center himself, but that makes it worse, only able to focus on his exquisite tightness.

When Rocket jerks and yelps, muttering a curse, Thor’s eyes snap open, afraid he’s hurt him as a warmth suddenly spreads across his stomach and groin. “Rabbit, are you—”

“Fuck, was your father a horse?” Rocket bites out as he glares down at his still pissing cock.

Thor’s eyes slide over it to Rocket’s stomach where it’s exposed by his unzipped vest, and he groans at what he sees, the way his cock causes Rocket’s thin stomach to bulge, clearly compressing his bladder, leaving him with no choice but to void it.

“Not to my knowledge, but my brother—”

“Let’s save story time for another day, why don’t we?”

They both groan as Rocket bottoms out, rapidly sliding down the last several inches until he’s impaled completely.

Thor can barely breathe, unable to believe Rocket’s managed to take all of him.

Rocket’s smiles sharply. “Why don’t you show me what you’ve got, big guy?”

Closing his hands around Rocket’s tiny waist, Thor lifts him and returns the grin. “Anything for you, Rabbit.”


End file.
